Natsume Izayoi
is the sixth female member of the Rune Angel Troupe and she pilots Papillon Chaser. She was the princess of the Seldor Alliance unaffiliated Arms Alliance, and believed that both Seldor and EDEN were incarnations of evil. History Natsume was born into the royal house of Izayoi, the ruling power of the Arms Alliance that consists of the planets Cudgel, Pike, and Hatchet, where the family is located. She was the 1st child of Karatachi and Akebi Izayoi. Her father, the Duke of Izayoi, had under his authority the Three Marquis that represented their respective planets. The Arms Alliance planets are very distant by both senses of the words with the Seldar Alliance as they are separated by a large nebula and the hostilities that would form between the two. Natsume had previously despised the notion of her becoming a princess as she did not want for her sole identity to be known as the princess of the Arms Alliance. Rather, she wanted everyone to treat her as she was. She was able to get over this predictament thanks to her caretaker Genievres. Natsume had a close relationship with her caretaker and fully believed that he would come to her rescue when she was brought aboard the Luxiole. She recounts the occasions Genivres played with her during her youth and had fond memories with her time with him. She explains that when someone had tried to poison her, Genievres took the poison instead and suffered its effects for three days. Since then, Natsume never had someone taste anything for poison on her behalf. Natsume makes her first appearance in Kazuya's ending from the 2nd-disc content of Mugen Kairo no Kagi where she bumps into Chitose on Magic. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Natsume is introduced early in the conflict between the Luxiole's crew and the Arms Alliance and was technically the first "member" of it to face the Rune Angel Wing. In an attempt to dispense "justice" Natsume faces the Luxiole with a small amount of ships and her Papillon Chaser. She is promptly defeated and is taken aboard the Luxiole as a "captive". Kazuya is assigned to keep watch over her and while Natsume is not too eager to befriend others, she slowly begins to warm up to the crew. It would not be until the transmission with Genivres that Natsume realizes that she has been left behind for good and that her authority in the Arms Alliance is completely null and void. Natsume begins to side with the Luxiole's crew and aids them by giving Benedictine's fleet formations stationed at the planet Pico. She would join the fight against her former allies at Seldar when her Emblem Frame is finally repaired. Natsume's route is only implemented in Mugen Kairo no Kagi's 2nd Disc when it all other routes, she only assists in the route conflict and partakes in the penultimate fights. Natsume's route conflict begins where in order to bridge the relationship between the Seldar Alliance and the Arms Alliance after the misdeeds of the Three Marquis, would be for Natsume marrying into Seldar's Royal family. Kazuya is against this and for speaking out at the wedding, he is incarcerated. The Rune Angel Wing, with the exception of Roselle, agreed with Kazuya's intentions and decide to break him out of his captivity and have Kazuya and Natsume stake out on a nearby moon to wait things out. Kazuya and Natsume spend some time together but Kazuya eventually gets ridden with an illness and for their best interests, they return to the Luxiole. Coincidentally, the White Moon is pulled through the Infinite Corridor into NEUE and the political marriage is stopped. Within the Infinite Corridor, Natsume would have one last conversation with her former caretaker. Personality As expected of someone from royal upbringing, Natsume is very mature and responsible for a girl of 11 years. She places the people of the Arms Alliance and those important to her before herself and was willing to marry into the royal family of Seldar to repair connections. With her privileged youth, Natsume was taught many things, one of which included playing the cello. While Natsume stresses her authority as a Princess, she truly wishes for someone to treat her like a regular person and the Rune Angel Wing provide her with the atmosphere and treatment she so desired. While she is knowledgable in etiquette with her regal attitude, Natsume lived a sheltered life and exhibits curiosity as expected of someone her age. Before her encounter with the Rune Angel Wing, she never knew what a movie or the flavor of sweets were. She takes a liking to watching movies which becomes her main hobby during the events of EKnT after taking interest in it during MKnK. In one occasion, Natsume asks Kazuya to perform a "Princess Carry" when she sees a picture book Nano had left in her room. She states that she has seen this many times in movies and in books and has wished to experience what one feels like. Natsume also shows interest in magic as she was particularly interested with Tequila and Mimolette. Gallery Natsume.png|Natsume in GAII EKnT Screenshot (840).png|Natsume is formally introduced to the Rune Angel Wing Image191_00.jpg|Kazuya and Natsume find comfort in each other's presence on Seldar's moon Image197_00.jpg|Natsume worries for Kazuya's health Image207_00.jpg|Whispering to Kazuya Image208_00_20090408004558.jpg|Natsume's ending scene Screenshot (1484).png|Natsume and Yuzu reunite after the Will attack on Hatchet 5707332.jpg|The currently unknown Natsume running off after bumping into Chitose and Kazuya in the latter's ending. Screenshot (1074).png|MKnK Chapter 3 Artwork Eyecatch-10.png|Natsume Eyecatch 1 Eyecatch-12.png|Natsume Eyecatch 2 Behind-the-scenes * In the post-game omake of Eigou Kaiki no Toki, Natsume reveals that she has 4 younger siblings. * Natsume refers to Kelsie and Santa Rosa as Creature 1 and Creature 2 *Natsume's name comes from the Japanese name for the Jujube fruit, a fruit which is used in the production of some confectioneries. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Human